A Week Of Detention
by shuckface
Summary: A tmr AU, if the gladers went to a boarding school. I do not own The Maze Runner nor the characters. Pairings: NewtxMinho, some hopeful ThomasxNewt
1. Chapter 1

"Run, Newt!" Thomas screamed, flailing his hands. He turned around, ran backwards and faced his friend. "It's not our fault. Gally started insulting you." Newt yelled and started running a little faster.  
They ran over the campus, straight to the science building. The campus was huge, with paved streets, which eased the running; the size wasn't easing it though.  
Thomas arrived first at the doors and opened them up for Newt. "After you." He said with a mocking bow to Newt. "This ain't the time for jokes, man." The older boy scowled and walked through. "You've got your bag?" Thomas nodded, looking at the school bag that hung over his shoulder. "We can't afford being late again. You know that." Thomas nodded again and headed towards the stairwell. Newt followed on his heels.  
They stopped on the third floor and ran through the hallway. Luckily their classmates were still standing outisde the classroom. "Where were you guys again?" A boy asked them. "That's none of your business." Newt spat, almost snarled. "Woah, chill out man." The boy answered and Thomas felt bad, that he didn't even know the boys' name.  
"Newton Lawrence! Thomas Jackson!" A familiar voice demanded from behind them. Newt winced and turned around. It was their teacher. His lanky body and thin hair fit perfectly with his suit, he wore every day since Thomas got here. Their teachers' voice was kind of high-pitched, but it had the something that said authority. "Principles' office. Immediately."

_Not here. Not now._ Newt thought as he sat down in the waiting room next to the principle's office. He couldn't start panicing now. He inhaled deeply and forced himself to calm down. _They can't punish me. All I did was defending my friend_, He thought and nodded to himself.  
A knock at the door made him wince again. The door opened and a boy stepped in. Black hair, tanned, asian looking. Newt noticed himself finding him handsome. "Hey." The boy said in a dark, raspy voice.  
Newt didn't answer, just stared at the white wall in front of him. "Don't be all too nice to me, man." The boy said, rolled his eyes and sat down next to Newt. "I'm Minho." He said and held out his hand. "Newt." He responded and shook the boy's hand. "Newt." Minho repeated. "Your name isn't like the top one for kids, right?" He laughed. "But Minho is, or what?" Newt answered, throwing an angry look at him. "So what are you here for?" Minho asked. "Nothing. I mean, it's none of your business." Newt felt fidgety, just sitting there and talking. He felt like he'd rather run a marathon than just sitting around. "Well, if it's nothing, you wouldn't be sitting here. Plus, I will find out anyway, because I'll get detention for sure, and no matter what you did, as soon as you're sitting here, you're fucked." Minho laughed again and sighed. "So, what did you do?" He asked again. "I was just defending my friend." "No!" The asian boy yelped in suprise. "Are you kidding me? _You_ broke Gally's nose?!" He sounded impressed. Newt glared at him. "How do you know it was him?"  
"Well, I walked past him on the hallway and he told me he was going to kill you. And I was like 'why?'. Then he said, that you broke his nose." Newt ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, what did you do, anyway?" He asked back. Minho looked startled for a moment, but it vanished as fast as it happened. "I, ehm, I called my teacher a dumb fuck." Newt laughed. "Why?" "He yelled at me and said I failed the test, and then I went like 'but you're a dumb fuck though.' and I guess he heard it." Minho shrugged.  
"Newton Lawrence." A voice said through the door. He stood up and walked out of the room, without saying a word to Minho. Thomas stood infront of the door, not looking happy. "One week of detention." He said, patting Newt on the shoulder. "Good luck. You will need it. Mr Griever isn't in a good mood today." Newt grunted in response, and pushed the door open.  
Bright light shone into his face, the white walls reflected the cold neon light coming from above. An old wooden table stood in the middle of the room, the principle sitting right behind it, looking concerned. "Have a seat." The bald-headed man said and Newt did as he was told.  
"Well? Tell me everything." Mr Griever's forehead crumpled. Newt inhaled deeply, preparing for the swall of words, which was going to come out of his mouth.  
"Yeah, Thomas and I were just on our way to science class, when Gally and his friend, Ben, showed up. They started making fun of Thomas and I guess, I became a bit loud, so Ben started backing off already." Newt winced at the thought of his friend's face, right after he'd screamed at them. He'd looked so shocked, his eyes filled with fear. "Well, Gally started making fun of me, then." He continued. "We walked away, but Gally grabbed Thomas's arm and then I punched him. I just wanted to make sure, nothing would happen to him."  
Mr Griever nodded, his hands laid folded on the table. "You know, it's nice of you, defending your friend and all. There's just one problem. Thomas told me the same story, just the exact opposite of what you told me." "You mean.. What?" Newt asked, confused by what he'd just said. "I mean, Thomas said, that he was defending you. That Gally made fun of you, and that he punched him."  
"But I punched Gally, that wasn't him." He stammered and shook his head. He wasn't good at solving problems at all. "So are you accusing your friend of lying?" Newt balled his hands to fists and dug his fingernails into his own skin. "I'm not!" He exclaimed, his voice rising. "So, the only logic behind that is, that you're the one lying." The older man said, a sly grin crossing his face. He seemed entertained by Newt's attend to supress his rage. "No. Just.. Just tell me what's happening with me now." "One week of detention. Just like your friend. Starts tomorrow."  
Newt nodded and got up. When he reached the door, the principle spoke up again. "Newton, if you could do me a favor, and tell the other boy to come in now? Thank you." "Of course." He answered, sarcasm dripping from his voice and walked out.  
"Minho." He said, as he peeked into the waiting room. The boy stood up. "See ya in detention." He said and patted Newt on the back, his hand staying there for a little longer than it should have. Minho flashed a smile, that sent shivers down Newt's arms and chest. Suddenly his heart lifted at the thought of having a week of detention with that boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe we got a whole week of detention for this." Thomas said, pouting like a little girl. "Calm your pants, man. It's just a week. Plus, weekend starts in two days, so it's just one day at first." Newt answered and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. Luckily, Thomas and Newt could share a room alone, not with four people, like most others. It would've been too much.  
Thomas looked at him for a split moment, then turned his gaze to the only window in their room. "My parents are gonna kill me." He muttered. "Yes, they are." Newt sighed. "Because you were being an idiot and said it was your fault."  
The younger boy looked at him again. "I just didn't want you to get into trouble again." He swung his legs over the edge of his bed, like Newt had done it, and kicked his shoes off. They landed with a loud smacking sound and almost drowned the knock on the door. "Come in." Newt said, plugged in the headphones of his old iPod and leaned back. Probably for Thomas. Not that anyone on this school would even talk to me. He closed his eyes and listened to a band he'd liked since forever.  
Someone kicked against his foot. Newt shot up. "What?" He asked Thomas, who'd obviously kicked him. His friend just pointed over to the door, a worried look on his face. Newt turned to see who it was.  
Minho. "Newt." The boy said. Newt raised his eyebrows in response,waiting for Minho to talk further. "Can I stay here for maybe a night? My friends," He made quotation marks with his fingers as he said it, "kicked me out of our room." Thomas shot another weird look over to Newt. "Well," He said, "we've got two spare beds, so I guess it's okay." Minho smiled widely. "Thank you. Seriously." He crossed his arms infront of his chest and headed out. "I'm gonna get my stuff." With that, he closed the door.  
They sat in silence for a moment until Minho was gone completely. "Are you stupid or something?" It burst out of Thomas. "Don't you know who that guy is?!" Newt felt like laughing. "Of course. That's Minho. I wouldn't have agreed for him to stay, if I didn't know him." "No, you don't understand." Thomas' face looked blank, no emotion but the worry in his eyes. "If he has a bad image, I can't tell. Ya know, nobody would even touch me from three miles away with a stick, leave alone talking to me." "Well," his friend started, "he's the school's man-whore. Even I know that, and I came to this school just two months ago." Newt shook his headand stared out the window. "He seemed so nice though." Was all he said. "Of course he's nice! Like half of the girls on this school are his ex-girlfriends." Thomas almost yelled. Newt didn't pay much attention on his friend. He felt a rush of something for Minho, not quite knowing what it was. But obviously, Minho wasn't into boys. Newt wasn't even sure if he was. He'd never had a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend. By now, he couldn't know what he felt for that boy. He was a bit strange, everything he had said, had been offensive, and what wasn't, had been laced with sarcasm. Something was about him, and Newt wanted to know what.

Minho's pov  
Such a simple lie. He thought to himself and couldn't help, but smiled. His roommates had never kicked him out. He'd just wanted to get rid of them and wanted to get to know the boy he'd met in the waiting room better, and it worked.  
Minho knocked on his rooms' door, waiting for one of the kids to open it. Winston, a boy with bad acne and dark hair, opened it. "Hey, uhm, guys?" Minho asked, as he walked in. Every turned their attention to him. "What?" A boy he'd never seen before spat. "I'm going to sleep at a friends' today and probably for the weekend." "Since when do you have friends?" Winston asked mockingly, a grim look on his face. "I don't know." Minho answered and defensely crossed his arms infront of his chest. "Who is it anyway?" Lance, a boy who sat on the window sill, asked him. "Newt." The boys burst into laughter. He was confused. Was there anything about Newt, that was funny? He'd seemed cool. "Are you kidding me?" Lance held on to his stomach, his eyes tearing from laughing. Minho shook his head and walked over to his bed. He grabbed his backpack from under the bed, put some clothes and his pajamas into it. The otherswere still laughing, which worried him. "You mean Newt? Newt this weird kid? With the long hair?" Winston asked. Minho nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, getting nervous by the time. They were probably talking about the same boy, just there wasn't anything weird about him. "Yah, have fun." Lance said, a cocky grin on his face. "Screw y'all." Minho sighed and ran out.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt turned around in his bed once again, his eyes kept closed. It was late and dark outside, yet sleep hadn't come over him. He heard Thomas snoring, and Minho's flat breathing. Newt was exhausted and tired, calmed down even. Still, the thought of Minho wouldn't let go off him. He hadn't even bothered to put on pajamas. Thomas turned around and hit his head on the wall. Occasionally Thomas would do that in his sleep, though he would never wake up because of it.  
Newt felt like getting up. He had to move. He moved slowly, careful not to wake the others.  
He put his socks and shoes on, pulled a sweater over and walked out. The hallway was noticeably colder than their room, making him shiver. Newt let out an exaggerated sigh and started making his way out of the building. As he reached the door, a loud pang let him wince together, followed by the stomping of shoes, coming into his direction. "Newt, wait." A boy said. His voice familiar, yet he didn't know this voice for a long time. Newt stopped and turned, to see Minho, walking into his direction. Minho raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing here, man? It's like 2am." Newt rolled his eyes. "I could ask you the same." He hissed, pressed his hand to his mouth right after it. It came out way meaner, than he had intended. Minho, though, looked amused. "I asked first." "Fuck you." Newt muttered under his breath and opened the door.  
A cold breeze blew into his face, making him squeeze his eyes. "Well, I couldn't sleep and i felt the sudden urge to move; so I did." He said to Minho, who walked next to him. Minho grunted in response and twisted his fingers. Something was on with this guy.  
They said nothing for a long while, just walked there next to each other. It was the good kind of silence, Newt thought, nothing awkward about it. Suddenly Minho started talking out of the blue. "How is it with people calling you weird? I know this might sound stupid, but _why_?" He thought a while about it. Why were people calling him weird? He didn't know exactly. "Because I am, I guess. Why would they call me weird, if I weren't, right? I never talked much, ya know. I'm not good at this stuff." He looked at the street infront of him, though he could hardly see anything. There weren't any streetlights on this side of the campus, and the moonlight was only faint. "I have to say, you are weird. Indeed. I mean," Newt could hear, he was smiling, "you are hanging out with me, the school's man-whore." Newt turned a bit to look at Minho, who gestured to his body, laughing. Newt joined in, but stopped himself. "How is it with that? Why do people call you like that?" "Explains itself, doesn't it?" Minho smiled wearily, though, the words were still slightly laced with sarcasm. When Newt didn't answer, he continued talking. "Even though," Minho crossed his arms tightly infront of his chest, "not everything they say is exactly true. Some girls said I was with them, while I didn't even know their names. They said I am a total jerk, when it comes to relationships. They said stuff like that, most of the time way worse things like that. I'm not trying to make me look better than I am. I've been with a lot of people, but I've never been an asshole and shit." Newt didn't answer. Not because he didn't feel like he should, but because he didn't know how to answer this. "People judge one too fast." Minho said and looked at the ground. Avoiding Newt's gaze.  
Newt felt a pang of sadness exploding in his chest. He didn't want Minho to be sad, but deep down he knew he couldn't change it. "It's gonna be fine." He blurted out and walked on. "Hey, Newt." Minho said, still standing behind him.  
He turned around and faced the boy. One side of Minho's face looked pale, white-ish, the other side was black, not lightened by the moon. Newt had to admit, Minho was beautiful. This thought formed in his head, but he shook his head slighty, trying to get rid of it. Once thought, you can't ever undo it.  
Newt walked over to him, shivering a little. Surely, it wasn't the temperature that made him do so. "Mh?" He asked, moved a step forward, so he was closer to Minho. To his suprise, Minho didn't step back, just stood there, looking him right in the eyes. "I.. Uhm.. I-I." Minho was stuttering and a faint blush crept onto his cheeks. That was when Newt didn't quite know what happened at first.  
Minho had come a little closer, then he laid his arms around Newt's neck and pulled him close.  
He kissed him. Soft.  
Newt shrieked against Minho's lips. After a split second he caught himself, his hands made their way up to Minho's shoulders. He realised how good it felt. Though it seemed a little weird to him since they were both boys, but it didn't really bother him. He felt Minho's hips slowly grinding against his, he felt Minho's lips opening a little. A quiet moan escaped Minho, and Newt instantly pulled away, letting even his hands go off the other boy. "I'm so sorry." Minho muttered and turned away. "I'm so sorry. It was just, I.. I didn't want to.. I just screwed it all up, I'm sorry,"  
Newt wasn't quite conciscious of what was happening. He kind of still felt Minho's touch on him. "No. It's alright." Was all he got out. He wanted to say, that he'd liked it, that he'd enjoyed it. Minho looked at him, not showing any emotion, just this blank look on his face. Not even blank; it had something grim, that scared Newt a little. "Minho, I.." Newt started, gesturing with his hands, not able to put into words what he'd felt. "I'm sorry, okay?" Minho yelled and ran away, leaving Newt on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I had a ****_huge _****writer's block and I didn't have much time because of school. Still, I promise to update again as soon as I can.**

* * *

Thomas looked up at Minho, as he sat down next to him infront of the empty classroom they were going to have detention in. He gave him a curt nod, not wanting to talk to him. Newt sat on his other side, his eyes closed, listening to music. He looked peacefuller than he ever had since Thomas first met him. Then he leaned back and tried to relax.  
He felt Minho shivering next to him and tried to make sense of the whole thing, that had confused him the whole day. Newt and Minho had talked the whole night, until Minho had eventually fallen asleep. Thomas had still heard Newt sneaking out, then the memory was over. Yet, both hadn't said a word to each other before breakfast. They'd hardly talked the whole day, acted like they didn't know each other, even, just gave each other solemn nods. He just couldn't make sense of it.  
Thomas sat up, as he saw one of their teachers coming. He shook Newt a bit to wake him up. Newt opened his eyes with and incredibly high squeak, that made Thomas laugh. Thomas gestured to the hallway, where the teacher was making his way down to them. "Don't you ever dare to laugh about me." Newt said and grabbed Thomas's wrist. Too hard for it to be playful; and as he left lose, he'd left a mark.

Newt sighed as he sat down behind a table as far away from the teacher as possible. "I am Mr Tolored." The older man said and sat down behind the desk infront of them. "And I am having a really bad day, so just don't make any trouble while I am here."  
"Can we listen to music?" Thomas asked with a hoping undertone filling his voice. Mr Tolored waved it off with his hand, followed by a slight nod, then he returned to read his book. Newt pulled out his iPod and clicked play. The two hours would be bearable with music at least.  
He shot a quick glance over at Minho, known he shouldn't have. Minho sat there, his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the table. He looked up and as his gaze met Newt's, he looked away.  
It didn't take long for Thomas to fall asleep and Newt knew exactly why.  
After he'd returned from his walk, which was long after Minho had come back, he'd woken Thomas up by accident. None of them remembered what they had talked about, not really at least. It was just a faint memory. He'd felt awful for having kept him awake, yet he had been happy to have someone to talk to, even if their topics were random and not interesting at all. He didn't mention the kiss. Not with a single word. He had acted like everything was okay.  
Newt plugged his earphones out when he heard a phone ringing. It was Mr Tolored's. He pulled it out of his jeans, then answered. "Tolored.. Ah, hello Jens.. Yeah, of course.. See you then." He ended the phone call and sat up straight. "Boys?" Mr Tolored called, not paying attention on the sleeping Thomas. "I'm going to be back in a few minutes. Please don't make any trouble while I'm gone. I would really appreciate that." With that, he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
Newt plugged his headphones in again and closed his eyes again. But this little moment of peace wouldn't last long. He felt someone shaking him and almost shrieked when he opened his eyes.  
It was Minho. "Newt. I hate to admit this, honestly, but I can't do this." "What?" Newt asked, knowing that the answer was obvious. "That we act like this, because I really, really do like you." A faint blush crept onto Minho's cheeks. "And I'm also sorry for the kiss. It was just because, I was kind of overwhelmed by you and it just happened." Newt cracked a smile. "It's fine. I liked it, honestly. I sorta felt something for you." Minho leaned back and looked at him sceptically. "You did _what_?" He asked.  
Newt suddenly felt uncomfortable, the uneasy feeling crept up his spine. He swallowed hard and looked at the ground. "Nothing." He mumbled.  
He felt his chin being lifted up by Minho, so he looked up at him. They came closer and then again, Newt felt Minho's lips touching his. Soft and innocent; a short brushing, yet it made his heart flutter.  
They pulled off after a split second because they heard Mr Tolored fumbling at the doorknob, trying to open the door. Minho laughed at Newt, who felt his face heating up. "Nothing, right?" Minho said winking. "For me, I actually _did_ feel something for you." He snickered and made his way back to his table.  
Mr Tolored came in and waved them out. "You can go now. I think 1 and a half hours are enough. Goodbye."

"Of course you can stay with us for the weekend." Said Newt in a happy voice to Minho, earning a weird look from Thomas. "I'm just gonna get my stuff then." Minho answered and ran off.  
"What the actual fuck is happening to you?" Thomas solemnly asked him, his face unreadable. "What do you mean?" Newt laughed, trying to break the tensed atmosphere in the room. "You talked to Minho the entire night, and since we got up, you didn't talk a word. You looked like Death himself. And suddenly you're best friends and you act like the happiest kid in the world. What happened?"  
"Minho had a little arguement that night and yeah, now we just talked while you were asleep and made up. It's all fine now." Newt answered. Techincally it wasn't a lie. They had had an arguement and they had talked while Thomas was asleep. He didn't have to feel guilty, but still he did. If this between him and Minho would work out, he had to tell Thomas one day.  
But, _how_?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. But, I'm gonna try uploading more recently from now on since all the exams are over.**

**Well, I'm not sure wether I like this chapter or not, so please give me a review maybe? Idk though.**

* * *

"Freaking finally." Minho muttered and turned around in his bed, now facing Newt who laid on his bed across the room. "What?" Thomas asked, his voice muffled by his pillow. "Weekend. This week was horrible." Minho responded and laughed.  
They laid in silence for a few minutes and Minho almost fell asleep when Thomas got up. "Where are you going?" Newt asked and Minho had to suppress a little smile that came, just by hearing Newt's voice. "Out." The boy said. "Damn, stop with these clichée answers. Just tell me where you going." Newt laughed and shook his head. "Over to Stan's, he asked me to help him a bit with math." Thomas smiled at Newt widely and walked out, closing the door behind him.  
"I think Thomas has a crush on Stan." Newt whispered and sat up. "How come?" Minho asked, suddenly feeling fidgety. "'cuz he always looks so bloody happy when Stan is somewhere near us." Newt answered and laughed. "They're cute." "Definitely." Minho confirmed the boy's statement.  
"Are you..?" Newt started but his voice cracked. "What am I?" Minho asked, an almost demanding tone filled his voice. "Are you happy when you see me?"

Minho hesitated, seconds that made Newt's world fall apart. He liked Minho a lot, maybe even loved him. He wasn't sure yet, but he _did have_ actual feelings for that boy. Newt had to control himself not to ask again. Maybe Minho hadn't understood him.  
"Yes. Yes, as happy as you can be with someone you've known for such a brief time."  
Newt felt his face heat up and cracked a smile. He looked up at the ceiling, hoping Minho could't see him blushing. Instead, he heard footsteps coming closer to him. Minho sat down next to him, sighing as he did so. "I really, really like you, Newt." He said, looking right into his eyes. "That feeling is mutual." Newt smiled again, putting his arms around Minho's neck and pulled him close, making their foreheads touch.  
Minho smiled, but it vanished as fast as is happened. Something filled his eyes instead. Newt couldn't quite figure out what it was, but it definitely wasn't a negative emotion.

Newt felt Minho's lips on his once again, felt Minho pressing him down onto the bed. He couldn't believe it was real, yet it felt more realistic than anything he'd ever experienced. Newt shrieked, as Minho opened his mouth and carefully let his tongue slip in. Minho reluctantly pulled back. "Everything okay?" He asked, his eyes fluttering open.  
Newt pulled him down by his neck for another kiss. "Better than ever." He whimpered as he felt Minho's hands slowly going up between his thighs. Minho laughed as he continued.  
He kissed him deeply, kept moving his hands upwards to his crotch and held himself above Newt with his right arm. "Holy shit, Minho!" Newt groaned, way too loud. Minho broke their kiss and held his left hand over the boy's mouth. "Pssht. We don't want anyone to hear, do we?" He whispered and slowly let his hand go off his mouth. Then, Minho kissed him again, pressing his whole body weight onto Newt, making him gasp once again.  
Newt had made his descision before it went too far. He pulled Minho's mouth down to his and kissed him deeply. A sudden rush of excitement overwhelmed him. Uncontrollable pleasure made him moan into Minho's mouth. "We should.." He started, but got cut off by himself groaning. Minho had unbuckled Newt's pants and had reached down into his boxers. "Minho, we should stop." Newt managed to say, before moaning again. "Why?" Minho asked, sitting up, stemming his hands onto his hips. He was panting heavily, but seemed confident with himself. "We know since like maybe a day. It's a bit early, don't ya think?" Newt said, and immediately got anxious. Maybe Minho wouldn't understand.  
"Yeah, you're totally right with that." Minho said, laid down and rested his head in Newt's lap. "Totally right."  
It was a peaceful moment they shared, no sounds from outside, nothing but their breathing.

"Newt!" Thomas said and woke him up. Newt stretched out his legs and yawned. "What?" He asked, looked at his friend and realised that there were tears welling up in Thomas's eyes. "Thomas, are you okay?" Newt hugged Thomas tightly and patted his friends back. "No, I am not. And all I.." Thomas's voice cracked and a heavy sob escaped him. Surely, the cracking of his voice was the worst thing Newt had heard in his entire life. "What is it?" Newt whispered, holding Thomas now even tighter and felt him crying into his shoulder.  
"Stan has a girlfriend.. A-And she was there, too." Thomas wept and another sob made him shudder. "Oh." Newt replied and instantly hated himself for not coming up with something better. "I just don't deserve him. I don't deserve anyone."  
Newt felt a pang of sadness explode in his chest. How could be going all well for him, but not for Thomas? This wasn't fair. "Ssh." He whispered, burying his head in Thomas's hair. "Don't you dare to say that again." Thomas pulled out of the hug. His face was puffy, his eyes red. "It's true and you know it. **You. Know. It.**"  
Newt was startled for a moment, but then pulled himself together. "It's not true, Tommy. A'right? It's not true. Everyone would be lucky to have you." Thomas wiped a few tears off his cheek with the back of his hand and sniffled.

"Yeah, everyone. Except for the one I love."


	6. Chapter 6

Minho looked at Newt as he flipped the pages in his book. A slight smile on Newt's lips. All of a sudden Minho felt the urge to kiss him. But he couldn't, not here in the library, where most of the students spent their saturday afternoons.  
"That's bullshit." Newt said and closed the book, slammed it down to the table louder than necessary.  
"What?" Minho asked, reaching out for Newt's hand and squeezed it. He looked irritated for a second, then whispered, "Not here."  
"But, basically," Newt started and changed back to the old topic. "This book sucks." He nodded to himself, somehow looking as if that sentence could explain the excistence of life on plantet earth.

Thomas sat down next to Newt, who looked down to a closed book. "T'sup guys?' He asked, lowering his voice as he saw that others scowled at him. "Nothing much. What about you?" Minho asked, twisting his fingers under the table. He looked at Newt, who now had his head in his hands.  
"Well, I'm going to some party with a friend. You wanna come?" Thomas smiled and raised his eyebrows. "For sure. Newt you okay with that?"  
Newt yawned, stretched and then nodded. "But," Thomas said and something like a smirk cracked on his face, "we gotta sneak out because it's in the city."

Minho watched, as Newt checked himself in the mirror. Weird, Minho thought. Well, he'd never even thought about having a thing for a boy. Never. Still, it didn't seem abnormal, how some people would call it, to him. Newt was different, better in every way. He had alot of flaws, but Minho loved every single one of them. He loved Newt as a whole, but didn't want to tell him yet. Newt would probably think he was crazy.  
He shook his head, to get rid of the thought and went on looking at Newt. If he held his head in the right angle, he looked fragile. Almost feminine. And Newt hated that. Minho didn't, but he never said anything.  
Instead, he walked up to Newt and carefully grabbed him by his hips from behind. Newt winced, but his expression softed when he realised it was Minho.  
Minho drew him closer. "You look fine."  
"That's what you say." Newt looked at the ground and shoved him away.  
"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." He replied, pressing his lips agains Newt's shoulder. But Newt didn't react at all, he just went for the door, raised his eyebrows and asked "You comin' or do I have to wait forever?"

They walked in almost complete darkness. The cold, though, was the only thing Newt could halfway concentrate on. Every breath stung and hurt like a sledgehammer being pressed against his throat.  
They didn't talk, trying not to draw attention to them since they were still on the campus and they weren't allowed to go out. There were alot of parties at their school, but none of them were - according to Isaac, whom Newt didn't know - able to be put into comparison with the college parties. He'd said that his older brother had invited him because it was supposed to be the greatest party since their semester had begun.  
After a while, Minho reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. Newt had missed that.  
They walked for probably thirty minutes, before Newt heard the music. "Almost there." Isaac said, as if reassuring Newt's thoughts.  
The building was huge. It had at least five storeys and each one glowed out of the windows in a different colour. The door stood wide open, laughing boys and girls on the inside. More or less pretty nuch drunk people stood on the frontlawn, slurring and dancing around.

They walked through a room, that was supposedly the living room, but whatever room it was, it was super big. It was like in all those clichée party movies they'd watched on tv. Even with those red plastic cups. Beer pong. Minho almost laughed at the thought of how ridicolous this actually was. A group of girl walked by and one of them smiled at him. She was cute, but as everyone on this party, more than two years older than him. Then he realised, that he was still holding Newt's hand and let go instantly. Still, Newt's only reaction was an uneasy glance into his direction.

Thomas and Isaac went off to search for someone and left them on their own. "Should we go upstairs? I really suck at beer pong." Minho said and laughed. Newt nodded and walked over to the staircase, figuring (what turned out correct), that Minho was following him.  
A boy, who looked like maybe 25, had brown, curly hair and looked kinda pissed was blocking their way through. "Where you wanna go?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Upstairs. My girlfriend's up there." Newt answered and tried to walk past that guy, but he held his arm out. "Tower Of Power, my friends. Get one of these," he rattled the red pearlnecklets he was wearing, "and you can go up to the next level."  
"And how can we get them?" Minho asked, sighing annoyed.  
"Win the game, get one of these. It's easy."  
"You're kidding me, right?" Newt grabbed Minho's arm, harsher than he'd intended.  
"If I were kidding, I'd go 'haha', but as you can clearly see, I'm not going 'haha', so just play along the rules, alright?"  
"Sure." Minho muttered and went off.  
Newt followed him. "Hey, we could just go back if you want."  
"No. We're staying here and we're gonna win every single of these shitty games, just because this lame excuse for a person didn't just let us through."  
"That's my boy." Newt laughed and slapped onto Minho's back.


End file.
